


Melancholy of the Grand Piano

by kosmaid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Background Nanami Chiaki, Background Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime Is so Done, Hinata Hajime Tries, Human Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Minor Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Mystery, No Romance, Other, Piano, Short, Short & Sweet, Sick Komaeda Nagito, hinata is enamored with komaeda, hinata works at an antique shop, komaeda plays the piano, there's technically no romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmaid/pseuds/kosmaid
Summary: Everyday he comes in and asks the same thing,"𝘔𝘢𝘺 𝘐 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘪𝘢𝘯𝘰?"
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 14





	Melancholy of the Grand Piano

**Author's Note:**

> i don't proofread

_The French Library, Franz Gordon._

Hinata isn't sure how it started, he had gotten a job at the old antique shop down the street from his home as a summer job. Inviting his friends to work with him had been hard, as Souda very _gracefully_ put it, "'I don't want to work at the place, it smells like death!'"

However, once he kept pestering he eventually caved and worked their as a side job along with his dad's workshop. Nanami had been a little harder to convince, she wanted to spend the summer playing video games. Once he told her the money could get her the new game system she wanted, she also joined. Although, that's not sure what he was so confused about. It was the boy he met.

_The boy with white hair._

At first, Hinata wasn't sure if he saw things correctly. Working second shift meant that it would only be turning dark soon, so there was still enough daylight for people to be walking outside. However, standing outside of the glass, with a frown on his face, was a boy with wild, white hair. Hajime wasn't sure what he was frowning at, nothing was off, so he turned away without a second thought.

When a feeling of being watched washed over him, he turned back around to knock on the glass and tell the boy to stop it, but he found there was actually no one. Not a single person walking around had the wild, white curls and the slightly shocking green eyes.

Don't get him wrong, he _does not_ believe in ghosts, however with how pale the boy was, he might start to believe it. Hinata glanced back at the clock, _6:05,_ it was time for him to get things ready to close.

Finally outside with his slightly large, _but charming,_ (Nanami's words, he's not so self entitled-) brown sweater clutched in his hand, he decides to look around and see if the boy is anywhere near the surrounding buildings. As expected, he wasn't.

' _Maybe I'm finally going crazy?'_ he thought to himself, no way he would've gone far if he was actually there.

Oh well, he'll sleep on it.

-

Hinata did not sleep on it. He barely slept at all, he couldn't help it.

He wanted so badly to know if the boy he saw was real, he didn't seem to be real. The boy looked almost ethereal, inhuman. Pale, unmarked skin, barely shown as the green jacket he wore covered almost everything. Black turtleneck clinging to him like it was made to fit only his body, with white curls pulled away, in a low ponytail as a few curls framed his face. Big light green eyes, staring at him, with an undeniable emotion of pure confusion.

Hinata decided, he would tell Nanami and Souda about this at work, then with confirmation of him either being real or not real, he would be able to sleep.

* * *

"Wait- so you're trying to tell me, that some lanky ass tall dude, who may or may not be a ghost, looked at you then disappeared?" Kazuichi stared at him with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "Honestly man, you need to come up with better stories," Souda punched his arm, _hard._

"It's not a _story,_ jackass, it happened. Hey, Nanami, you believe me right?" Hinata turned towards the sleepy girl, who gave a soft hum. She turned her body towards him slowly, in a way that reminded him of an adorable sloth.

"Well-" she started slowly, "it's not that I don't think you're telling the truth, Hinata-San, however it does seem a little weird," Nanami gave him an apologetic smile as Kazuichi let out a ' _Ha!'_

Hinata glared, because obviously- "Obviously I know it sounds jacked, _okay,_ but I know what and who I saw, and you don't have to believe me but-!" Hinata's words got cut short at the sound of the bell ringing from the door, and a soft, yet raspy, voice said-

" _May I play your piano?"_

Looking over, Hinata's breath caught in his throat. _It's-!_

"You.." Hinata stared at him with wide eyes, the boy met his before a look crossed over them. "Oh.. Hello," the boy tugged on the sleeve to his jacket and suddenly looked down. "You were the one working yesterday.. sorry about staring, I just didn't recognize you." He smiled softly, and looked up. It was a smile that would be trapped in Hinata's mind forever.

"Um.." and like a complete idiot, instead of saying something that could make the boy blush or _something,_ (Hinata doesn't know how to flirt- but he would never admit that to Souda or Nanami) he said, "Why would recognize me..." As he stared at the poor boy who seemingly got embarrassed from that. ' _I mean, a blush is a blush..?'_

"It's- it's just that you never seemed to be here before, and I play the piano here sometimes.." He was looking down again, a frown tugging at his lips. "If it's too much trouble I can just go.." He was turning around, _and shit Hinata do something,_ and of course the most logical thing he could think of was grabbing onto him quickly.

"It's not too much trouble! I mean playing the piano would be fine! So.. go ahead." Hinata gave him a small smile, his cheeks turning slightly red. The boy gave him a large smile, and let a laugh slip out. He moved to go towards the piano, and missed the ' _I told you so!'_ look Hinata gave a wide eyed Nanami and Souda.

"Can I ask your name?" Hinata asked as he walked towards the piano with the boy. "Oh! Yes, my name is Komaeda Nagito! It's a pleasure, truly-!" Hajime thinks he's heard that name somewhere, it wasn't very common. "My name is Hajime, Hajime Hinata," with a handshake and a smile the boy- Komaeda, sat down and skimmed his fingers over the keys.

"It will be very sad when this is finally sold.. I love coming here to play, it's relaxing." Komaeda gave a sad smile. "It was nice to meet you though, Hinata-Kun!" It didn't really come to Hinata as he frowned and looked at the price tag on the piano. 

Hinata walked over towards the counter as he stared and listened as Komaeda's fingers played a soft, melancholic, tune on the piano. One he has seemed to have memorized. His stare, however, focused on the price tag.

* * *

The next day, as Komaeda came in at the same time, _4:30 everyday,_ " _May I play your piano?"_ Came from him, and he walked over and stopped. A smile so wide, it seemed like he got a puppy for Christmas on his face. Komaeda sat down and played something much happier.

And everyday, he came in at 4:30, and he played something.

Komaeda was a mystery, never revealing anything about himself, but he seemed content as customers passed him and the piano, never being sold.

Hinata was happy with him being there, if the piano went, so did he. Hajime stared with a smile on his face as Komaeda played, and from the corner of his eye the price tag of the piano caught his eye.

Crossed out and replaced, the new tag simply stated: 

**Not for Sale.**

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me while listening to dark academia piano music at 11:00 PM, so i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
